Killzone Shadow Fall Multiplayer
Killzone: Shadow Fall adds a variety of new features to the Killzone franchise. It also retains several features from previous entries, albeit with some tweaking to mesh better with other elements. Overall, this mix of new and old creates an interesting gameplay experience for Killzone fans and newcomers alike. Gameplay Multiplayer in Killzone: Shadow Fall ships with 10 maps, with more having been and being released as free DLC. Users are encouraged to create their own custom map presets called "Warzones," which then can be shared with others or promoted by the Killzone community. Classes, abilities and weapons are unlocked from the start. On disc the class system has been simplified to just four: Assault, Scout and Support (with some medic abilities from previous games now subsumed under "Support") and Insurgent. The player unlocks skill enhancements based on completing challenges unique to his class. The Insurgent DLC has brought a new class to the table, the Insurgent. Besides Competitive multiplayer, 4 players co-operative multiplayer also featured in Killzone: Shadow Fall - Intercept, an expansion pack released on 24 June, 2014. Maps The Divide The Spire The Park The Station The Wall The Penthouse The Factory The Forest The Remains The Slums DLC Maps The Cruiser is set within a decommissioned ISA Cruiser. It is comprised of narrow corridors different floors, and various rooms of differing sizes. However, the map overall is designed for close quarters combat. The Hangar is a transport bay set inside a mining spire. It is a very large map, which makes it great for snipers. It also has plenty of alternate routes for you to take, which keeps battles interesting and dynamic. The Canyon is set in a fissure around the ruined city of Pyyrhus Deep. It is currently being mined for petrusite. There are gravity wells, and several bridges and struts set up, for easier navigation. The Statue is set around a statue of Scolar Visari and an adjacent armory. Both are being repaired after a massive explosion. Construction equipment litters the site, and the armory has various bits of scaffolding and a lower level. The Terminal is set in a prison complex that is also a defensive facility. There is a control center and holding cells. There are many routes that dot the complex, some of which are on train tracks. These routes must be treaded carefully, or you may get hit by a train. The Stormgracht is a map set in an abandoned waste treatment center in New Helghan. Desperate Vektan exiles have set up shop here, and constructed a shanty town. The floodgate can still be opened, and cause a massive flood that will destroy everything in its path. '''The Academy '''is a reimagining of the popular Killzone map Radec Academy, after it has been devastated by the Terracide. The map was released in light of Killzone's 10th anniversary. Game Modes Warzone Shadow Fall does not have conventional gameplay modes, as in previous installments. Instead, Warzone makes a return and serves in its stead. Players are able to create their own Warzone or join an existing one. If creating a Warzone, you are able to choose a variety of parameters, such as rules, number of players, classes, allowed weapons and abilities, and mission modes. Offline Botzone Botzone makes a return from previous entries. As you would expect, this mode simulates an online gameplay experience while allowing you to play offline. Other players are AI controlled bots, hence the name botzone. Intercept Intercept is a 4 player online co-op game mode. You play as one of 4 available classes, and fight against waves of the Helghast. At certain points there are boss characters that show up, such as Echo, Vladko Tyran, and Commander Saric. There are areas that you must secure, known as uplinks, and there is a point banking system and place where you can buy various bonuses, such as a jetpack, minigun, ammo resupply and more. Category:Killzone Shadow Fall multiplayer